Currently, as an electronic device such as a computer, a laptop computer, a tablet PC, a smart phone, a portable phone, and the like has a camera function, it is possible to conveniently take a picture of an image anywhere. Further, with the development of electronic technologies, the electronic device has various functions and provides various user interfaces for a user's convenience. The user interfaces have advantages in that a user is allowed to easily operate the electronic device so as to rapidly and intuitively transmit information. Currently, accordingly, technologies related to the user interfaces have been actively developed so that the user can conveniently use an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.